Remind me why
by Ky03elk
Summary: She needs this; his taste, his smell, his body pushed against hers, as she melts within his arms, needs the reminder of all that could be gone. A missing moment insert and an added ending to 6x02.
1. Chapter 1

_A missing moment while Castle is trapped within the command centre_

_._

_._

* * *

Her fingers ghost around the edge of his wrist and her skin ignites a fire that spreads, encasing his hand. He loves that it's this way between them, a single touch, a single look, and it's as if the temperature around them escalates, the heat within flares.

His head tilts a fraction so that he's able to catch her gaze, watches silently as she holds the contact, before her eyes break away from his to stare pointedly across the vast room.

He can't help but think that everything about the command center seems so sterile, too much metal and technology give it an icy vibe and while he enjoys the computer screens, he's oddly not that impressed. He wishes that if he had to be stuck somewhere, he would have preferred the Twelfth and its simple atmosphere, the worn furniture, the familiarity of being with friends, and he misses _home_.

Although if he's making a wish, he probably should start with not having ended up in this position in the first place. He doesn't know whether it's to do with being in a strange city, a strange facility, but there's a certain amount of panic that's steadily inching up his spine.

Normally in their life and death situations, this emotion remains absent or at least pushed deep down inside; even in the worst of disasters he has always held on to the belief that they will be able to work it out, find a way through it together.

Today he almost feels resigned that this may be it, that the end is mere hours away and his jokes are falling flat even to his own ears. Nothing is _that _funny anymore, as he worries that all will soon be lost.

His concern for Kate once he is gone, rises with every passing second. Concern for Alexis. For his mother. There's still so much that was going to happen; a wedding, married life, _forever_, and yet two short months after his stars had finally aligned, it all appears to be slipping rapidly through his fingers.

Her hand finds his again, a brief touch of skin against skin, before she's turning away, features void of all that she's thinking. He can only imagine how hard it is for her to cling to this professional façade, her need to remain in control–cool, calm, and collected in front of her new co-workers.

He wonders if she's feeling the same sense of panic.

She causally makes her way across the space, never once looking back to ensure that he's following; hopefully she knows that there is never any doubt about that, and he moves his body accordingly. He trails behind, taking in the way her hair–softly curled–bounces against her blazer, how her suit wraps tightly around her limbs, and he stumbles midstride as he realizes that they've probably had their last time together.

Oxygen catches in his lungs, and it has nothing to do with the toxins that are swirling through his body; he knows what it is to have her, to be with her, to be loved by her, and he's not prepared for that to end. Not now, not like this.

_God, he loves her._

Forcing his frame forward, he takes his usual place beside her as they stride along the corridor. They're drifting away from the main nerve center, turn after turn, until she stops suddenly. Her eyes observing the hallway, watching as a lone agent walks away from them. Lifting a hand, she tugs at a lever that's discreetly located on the wall, and it opens a door.

Pushing forward, she enters the space, pivoting on the spot, half a smile resting on her lips as she gives him the smallest of winks, and he doesn't need any more encouragement than that.

Inching his body into hers while simultaneously shutting the door, his action throws them into darkness, and he assumes that they must be in some type of cupboard. He feels her body transfer its weight and unexpectedly there's a light from an inbuilt bulb, which resides high above their heads.

With the blackness gone, he can't resist the urge to explore the room, shelf after shelf of various office supplies and forms, forgetting for a minute why exactly Kate may have wanted this rendezvous.

* * *

"Hey." She whispers softly, and it brings him back to her, moves him closer so that she's able to twirl her long fingers around his jacket; jerks him forward so that their bodies can collide. Enjoying their height difference, she elevates herself up onto her toes, begins nibbling his bottom lip, and he apparently catches on, mouth opening, as he joins her in exploration.

She needs this so desperately, the feel of him against her, within her, and she allows her mind to clear, forgets about all the troubles that are weighing heavily on her shoulders, as she loses herself in his touch.

As his lips stray from her mouth, tenderly biting the length of her jaw, he speaks incoherently into her skin, while his fingers travel until they join, circling her pant buttons.

Adjusting her head enough to create the smallest of gaps, she grunts a 'huh' and hopes that he hears her confusion. He kisses behind her ear before changing direction, taking her mouth without warning, forcing her lips apart, yet suddenly he backs off.

"I asked if we were having a quickie before I die?"

His question is not funny, yet as she comprehends all that he's asking, laughter bubbles forth, is expelled with such strength that she has to pull back in order to place both hands on her knees as she doubles over.

Apparently, this is how she'll become unhinged.

She hears him chuckling slightly as he joins in on her amusement and it's enough to bring her to her senses, as she moves her hands so that she can grasp his solid shoulders.

"That wasn't funny! All your one-liners have been really below par today." Her scolding brings a much needed smile to his face and she raises a finger to trace across his full bottom lip, ignores the little voice that is instructing her to memorize every detail of him.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. I mean I really have to work on some better material, although in my defense it could be the drugs, people think they are funnier than they really are under the influence."

His grin is wide and it lightens his features as he gazes down on her and she relaxes for a second, lets her lips curl up so that she can mimic him.

Everything has been tearing at her, leaving her raw and shredded. She's been struggling internally to remain detached, attempting to keep him at arm's length so that she can focus on what needs to be done. There is no other option in her mind then to find the antidote, save his life, and every time the tentacle of panic tries to wind its way across her heart, she shoves it away, _hard_.

Losing him is not a possibility that she's willing to entertain, but damn she needs a moment to remember all that she is fighting for. Remind them both of the laughter and love that is between them. The future that awaits them.

"I'm pretty sure even without the drugs, you're really not that funny, Castle." She expels the tiniest of giggles and he nuzzles his nose into the nook behind her ear, before exhaling forcefully. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise to attention as heat throbs low within her pelvis.

_Damn__,_ she really wants that quickie now.

"I keep you entertained." His declaration is scarcely noticed, lost in the strands of her hair, yet she hears enough so that she can reply accordingly.

"You keep me whole."

The light mood she'd been trying to capture is almost extinguished, as reality attempts to come crashing down on them, destroy their carefully constructed bubble of happiness. Yet, he does what he does best and lightens her load.

_He__ has always made her lighter._

"Seriously? Cause I thought my specialty was breaking you apart." He looks at her then, wiggles his eyebrows a fraction, and her smile is once again firmly in place.

"You are especially _talented_ in that area." She lifts a leg to wrap it snuggly against his ass, cants her hips forward enough to reinforce her words and his hands automatically grip her rear.

"Which brings me back to my original question. Did you drag me in here for a quickie?" Once finished with his enquiry, his lips latch onto her clavicle as his chin nudges her shirt down further to gain better access. But the movement results in her necklace shifting, her–_his_–ring catching on her chest and she's compelled to move away.

"Castle, I'm not having our last time be shoved up against a door as we frantically tear each other's clothes off."

She watches as his mouth opens to argue and she halts his words before they are spoken.

"And yes, I'm sure there would be some mystical fate about first and lasts reflecting and mirroring each other, but our last time, Castle–" Her fingers lift so that they can caress the sides of his face, and she pauses, waits for his eyes to connect with hers before continuing.

"Our last time is going to involve me sneaking into your room at the old folks' home, after I pumped you full of so many little, blue pills, you won't know what hit you. _This_, this is not how our story ends!"

As one, they join, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, as they take a last moment together. She knows that they need to go, that she has to put the façade of professionalism back on, be the agent that keeps her head in the game, her personal life separate, be the person that solves this.

However, she needs this; his taste, his smell, his body pushed against hers, as she melts within his arms, needs to remember that they have always been so much stronger _together_ than they have ever been alone.

* * *

Thank you to Trinxy and Caskett1 for saving me last night! It's very much appreciated!

.

Your comments are valued


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for adding a chapter to a completed story, but I wanted to give them another chance.

.

Belongs at the end of 6x02

.

* * *

He shifts within the hospital bed, shoulders arching back against the mattress as he gradually becomes aware of his surroundings. He's thankful that the bed was able to be lowered last night, that his lungs are working without the constant need to be upright, and that each breath is no longer a struggle.

He was so thankful that when he opened his eyes for the first time, he'd found the nightmare that they'd lived through had come to an end. He was so thankful that he was able to open his eyes to see his family surrounding him–his family... and then some.

However, the panic, the sensation of terror, continues to sneak up on him; haunts his sleep, invades his dreams. There are moments when his eyes close and the experience of falling onto the grass, the despair that had washed over him, the belief that they were too late, thuds his consciousness, expands and he's left gasping for air.

It came too close. Too close to ending.

But there's also a certain amount of relief that comes with surviving another life and death moment, an exhilaration that leaves him confident, giddy, and oddly philosophical. While Kate's mood appears to be apologetic and contemplative, he wants to jump and shout with happiness; he's here, they're here, his family, his love.

What more could he want? What more could he need?

Being apart, separated by distance, is _hard _and it's going to take them time, more time, to work their way through this, to find a new definition of them, but he has no doubt, stands behind his statement; they are worth every second of struggle, they always have been.

Turning his head, he notices for the first time that while lost in his own thoughts, Kate is once again by his side, sitting awkwardly in the visitor's chair, arm bent, her fist holding her head up as she dozes.

He smiles and a feeling of appreciation washes over him. That despite how uncomfortable she must be and the work that she should probably be doing, she has barely left him since he had originally woken up.

He watches as her hair slips forward, her body tilting a fraction, and he worries that her slumber is going to result in her completely falling out of her seat. That if she's not careful, he won't be the only one lying in a hospital bed–and the thought gives him an idea, after all, they are alone.

He wiggles sideways, ignoring the pain that's radiating across his chest, and slowly makes his way to the edge of the bed. He keeps going until his hip bumps into the side rail, and he then has to hope he can get his hand close enough so that he can wake her gently. He quickly realizes though, that with the bed lowered flat, he's going to need to sit up to get his arm over the railing and that advancement may require more energy than he has.

Struggling to transfer his weight, a loud grunt explodes from his lungs as the effort becomes too much and he's forced to flop back down onto the mattress. Who would have thought he could become so tired from moving so very little, that having a deadly toxin travel through his bloodstream would leave him as weak as a newborn.

"Hey."

Looking over, he sees that Kate's wide awake, gazing tenderly down at him. His movements, or maybe his groaning, had been enough to disturb her rest. Her hand drifts across the space to trail along his hairline, fingers sliding between the strands, as she pushes the uncombed mess back off his forehead, as his head leans into her palm.

"Hey yourself."

As a smile tugs at the corner of her lips, her eyes scan his body, noting the change in his position, the way he's now squished into the side. She stands, fingers ghosting along his skin, leaving a trail of fire as she caresses his limbs, before smoothing out the blankets.

"What have you been doing, Castle?"

She stares at him, an eyebrow raised in question, and lifting a hand so his fingers can catch her chestnut curls, he tugs slightly, bringing her head closer so that he can whisper seductively, "I was going to wake you. Thought that you might be more comfortable in my bed."

* * *

Pulling back, Kate's eyebrow climbs higher, amusement dancing across her features and she shakes her head, a giggle escaping despite the seriousness of the situation–how close she had come to losing him, losing a part of herself.

It had all come too close.

"You think I'm gonna climb in there so you can finally get your quickie?" She lifts an eyebrow again in question, purposely biting her bottom lip, knows how much that affects him.

Castle's hand drops to the bed, arms spreading wide, inviting, as he confirms his desire. "Please, _please _hop in."

Her smile stays, spreading wider, laughter dancing within her eyes. Even if she was tempted–_she is a little_–the way he was struggling as she stirred, highlights his long road to recovery; once he gets out of here of course; goes home, leaves for New York.

It's this thought that propels her forward, has her walking around the bed, sizing up the small space that now exists to his left. She is slight, even she can't argue against that, but she might be pushing her luck to fit into the gap.

"Come on, you want me to get better don't you? They say touch is healing. Can you _heal _me, Beckett?" The leer in his voice nearly results in him receiving a slap, but that's probably not the touch he had in mind. At least not yet.

Looking at the door, she contemplates the likelihood of someone intruding on their moment, walking in on them, yet she wants so desperately to feel his solid frame against hers. She needs the reassurance that he is here, _alive_, that despite the heaviness that is swirling within her mind, the blame she feels for his current situation, about being apart, about not being the partner that he deserves, she wants him. Will always want him.

Crawling in, she ignores the expression of triumph that now streaks across his face, the way his hand settles on her ass, giving a gentle squeeze before she traps it between her body and the mattress.

"We can cuddle, Castle, but that's as far as this is going."

His lips brush against her cheek and it takes all she has not wreck the light mood they've created by breaking down; start sobbing into his hospital gown. McCord's words are constantly on replay, adding to her own anxiety, that the shift in them; no longer being partners or being together in New York, will slowly become a wedge that divides them. That the ring on her finger won't be enough to save them.

Lost in her own contemplation, it takes her a second to recognise that Castle has taken advantage of her position, her head close to his as they lie together, and he starts nibbling along her jaw line. Flat teeth scraping against her skin, and her lower half collides into his, pushing him against the bedrail before she comes to her senses, pulling back, apologies slipping out.

Ignoring her, he continues and she shifts her head giving him better access to her smooth skin because maybe what she needs to do is be thankful that they are both here together. She needs to have more faith in them, hold onto the same belief that he had proclaimed when he first awoke; that this may be hard but that doesn't mean they're not worth it.

Turning her head so that her lips could skim across his, she uses the small space between them to mumble, "I love you."

Leaning away, his eyes widening, glistening with joy, and he echoes the sentiment. "I love you."

They grin stupidly at each other, lost in the splendour that is _them_, how perfect it is now that they frequently give voice to their love. Since becoming engaged they have been talking more, communicating so much better than compared to their past selves; no longer hiding what they mean to each other, _not hiding as much._

As their mouths join again, loud words descend, breaking them apart.

"You two are just the _cutest _couple."

Kate watches as Pi moves to stand at the end of the bed, the way he grins proudly at the two of them, as if he had a hand in creating the bond that is between them and she pushes down the urge to roll her eyes.

She's been in Alexis' shoes, had once felt the need to latch onto something so different–_grunge rockers_–and she remembers the more her parents tried to make her see reason, the more determined she had become. She had sworn that it was true love, had overlooked the more annoying aspects as if it were proof that their love was real–in reality she had no idea.

Moving forward she sits up–resisting the urge to jump off the bed–straightening her spine as she spies Alexis glancing wearily in their direction.

"Thank you, Pi…" Opening her mouth, Kate's sure there should be more to that sentence but she has no idea how to end it. Alexis' new boyfriend throws her for a loop; his overly joyous expression, his love of… everything... and the explanation about why he is suddenly in every part of Alexis' life, every part of Castle's home life.

Thankfully, Martha comes to her rescue, moving closer, commenting on how good it is to see Rick's feeling better, but Kate can sense him tensing beside her, muscles contracting in irritation. He's a father and his ability to tolerate the new man in his daughter's life appears to be minimal.

She reminds herself to have a chat with Castle before he goes, about the importance of remaining as neutral as possible towards this newcomer–despite the impoliteness of it all. That one wrong overbearing move and Alexis will no doubt dig in her heels, and Kate knows that's hardly the outcome Castle wants.

Smiling at the pair of them, Martha pats Kate's cheek, as she declares, "We're going down the hallway... to see the doctor, and we'll be gone for about _five _minutes."

Her look is pointed, the way she stresses the number, she's making it clear; they have five minutes to wrap it up before it becomes family time.

Winking dramatically, the matriarch raises both arms as if herding the younger pair out like sheep, and Kate watches as Martha works her magic, shuffles them to the exit, silence descends once more onto the room.

Moving back down, Kate joins her mouth to Castle's, pushing his lips apart to make room for her own, lets them speak her unspoken promise, her commitment to them.

She needs this, _needs him_, as she continues to remind herself why, why they are worth the fight.

* * *

.

Thank you to Caskett1 and Shena1 for all your fantastic editing

.

All mistakes are my own (as I need to stop rereading after it comes back from editing!)

.

Your comments are valued!


End file.
